Tropezando con el amor
by public static void
Summary: Sansa ha crecido mucho en los últimos dos años, está contenta consigo misma y espera que el hombre que capte su atención también esté complacido con ella. Capítulo 1 de 2.


**Traducción de Bumping into Love. Originalmente escrito para Sunset Whispers como parte del intercambio del foro Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018.**

* * *

Sansa tiene casi dieciséis años cuando ella y su madre visitan las Tierras de los Ríos. No es la primera vez que Sansa va tan al sur, porque ya ha estado antes para atender el funeral de su abuelo. En aquel entonces, todos sus hermanos legítimos la acompañan, pero ahora sólo ella y su madre están aquí.

Una boda, Sansa descubre, no es tan atractiva para sus hermanos como los extraños y diferentes ritos fúnebres de las Tierras de los Ríos.

Ella piensa completamente diferente y no tarda en preparar las mejores de sus ropas para ir al sur. Con prontitud suelta bastillas para acomodar su altura y suelta un poco el cuerpo de su vestido.

Se siente un poco culpable cuando le dice a Jeyne Poole que ésta no le acompañará. Su madre piensa que ha llegado el momento de que Sansa se quede algunos meses en el sur con intención de encontrar un esposo. Jeyne ha soñado toda su vida con conocer el sur, pero de todas maneras se encuentra bien donde está. Últimamente, a Jeyne no le faltan las atenciones de Theon Greyjoy, quien ha madurado un poco en los últimos dos años y ya no frecuenta tanto los burdeles y las prostitutas que tanto disfruta durante los primeros años de su adultez. Incluso ha solicitado al padre de Sansa algún pedazo de tierra en el que pueda hacer un hogar, pues su hermana le ha informado que no será aceptado como Señor de las Islas del Hierro al morir su padre.

Así que Sansa cabalga con su madre y veinte guardias hacia el sur, pensando pocas veces en sus hermanos o en Jeyne. De alguna u otra forma, los cinco hermanos y Jeyne son felices en Invernalia, en el Norte. Sansa no comparte ese sentimiento a tan grande magnitud. A pesar de que Sansa ama su hogar de la infancia, no se siente del todo contenta. Es como si estuviera en una jaula abierta, libre de entrar y salir a su antojo. A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo una jaula.

Esto ha ocasionado que otros norteños mantengan que ella no es tan Stark, tan norteña, como el resto de sus hermanos y su hermana. Sansa difiere. Claro que quiere ser la señora de un castillo y casarse con un lord que la trate como ella merece, o tal vez con un caballero de gran devoción e inclinación por ganar su corazón, pero no sufre las mismas ilusiones que en su infancia. Ya no piensa que el mundo es un soneto, e incluso se muestra impaciente con esos lords que intentan ganar su mano con poesía que Sansa ya ha leído, como Domeric Bolton, o con vacíos gestos gallardos, como Cley Cerwyn.

En lugar de eso, Sansa anhela otra cosa. O tal vez a alguien más, aunque aún no lo conozca. La promesa de conocer a muchos lords en la boda de su tío Edmure con una chica Blackwood es atractiva y puede que sea justamente lo necesario. Tal vez ahí, en Aguasdulces, Sansa conozca al amor de su vida, al hombre que pronuncie un juramento hacia ella frente a los Siete-que-son-Uno.

Además, es durante el viaje que se da cuenta de lo diferente que es de su madre aunque muchos recalquen lo parecidas que son. Su madre habla con nostalgia y afecto de cosas completamente desconocidas para Sansa, y se siente como el agua de los ríos mientras ella intenta nadar contra la corriente. Su madre habla de prados verdes, tardes con los pies metidos en el agua, y demás cosas con las que Sansa no logra empatizar.

¡Y los consejos! Sansa se siente momentáneamente como Arya o como Rickon cuando su madre comienza a dar consejos, pues estos son muy diferentes a lo que Sansa conoce.

— No querrás estar a solas con un hombre, Sansa. Siempre debes tener a una amiga o familiar cerca que pueda alzar la voz a favor de tu virtud si se diera la necesidad.

Sansa se pregunta dónde está el honor de un hombre que hablará contra la virtud de una mujer. Y lo que es más: en el Norte, Sansa ha descubierto, no se necesita más virtud que la de sobrevivir al invierno sin carencias. En el Norte, las mujeres no prueban su valor con virginidad, sino con su habilidad y su astucia para preparar a su familia para el invierno. Además, claro está, de ser buenas amantes, pero Sansa no sabe de eso más que lo que sus hermanos mayores (y Theon y Arya) han compartido con ella. El Norte que su madre conoce es muy distinto.

— No olvides llevar siempre tu pañuelo de seda. Tal vez necesites secar lágrimas o limpiar el vino de tus labios.

Para una persona que no disfruta la embriaguez propia ni de otros, es extraño escuchar a Catelyn Tully hablar así. Sansa no puede reconciliar la imagen de su madre manejando diestramente el Norte al lado de su padre, con la imagen que se forma de una niña sureña siempre acompañada de otros para proteger su virtud.

Además de que Sansa aún recuerda el agrio olor de la bellísima Reina Cersei mientras le hablaba, ebria y sin control de sus palabras, sobre cómo satisfacer a un hombre no tiene nada qué ver con la claridad de su voz mientras canta, sino con el acertado movimiento de sus caderas mientras él la usa. Sansa jamás se ha sentido tan disgustada por algo, y se siente contenta cuando el Rey toma a su esposa, a sus hijos y a la mitad de la corte y se los lleva de Invernalia de regreso a la capital. Regresan sin Mano del Rey y sin alianza 'Stark-Baratheon para cumplir el deseo de Lyanna'.

Sansa se sonroja con pena al recordar su actitud cuando su padre le informa que no se casará con el Príncipe Joffrey. Al momento en que su padre habla, Sansa le arroja un libro de poesía a la cabeza (que, afortunadamente, él esquiva). Por primera vez en su vida, Sansa es castigada y la Septa Mordane despedida del Norte como sentencia por meter en la cabeza de Sansa ideas como esa.

Pero con la partida de la Septa, Sansa comienza a descubrir que existe un mundo en el Norte. Sigue a Robb y a Theon a sus lecciones con el Maestre y comienza a aprender cómo tratar heridas bajo la tutela del hombre. Descubre a Arya y a Jon practicando con espadas en el Bosque de los Dioses y guarda el secreto porque su hermana se mira feliz y Jon no parece tan triste y solemne. Va tras Bran por las criptas de Invernalia y conoce las historias de Serena, Sansa, Sarra, Alys, Raya y Mariah Stark. Le ayuda a su madre a cuidar de Rickon cuando ésta se embaraza y posteriormente pierde al bebé que habría sido su hermano o hermana. Le ayuda a su padre a entender que no, enviar a Arya a Puerto Blanco puede no ser la mejor idea, pero enviarla con las Mormont sí.

En pocas palabras, Sansa crece en dos años y casi no reconoce a la niña de aquella época. Está conforme con ella misma y espera que cualquier lord que capte su atención también esté complacido por lo que ella es.


End file.
